


У каждого свой способ расслабиться

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Tanka_Moreva



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Q, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Гарет Мэллори сражается с политиками и мечтает как следует поужинать и выспаться. Это невозможно, если не воспользоваться последним средством.





	У каждого свой способ расслабиться

Заседание комитета, курирующего разведку и безопасность, затянулось до позднего вечера. Конечно же, бюджет урезали чуть ли не вполовину, отклонили многие проекты и несколько этапов модернизации. Гарет не ел с утра и мечтал только о двух вещах: ужине и отдыхе. Поспать бы часов шесть без перерывов, но вряд ли получится. Если даже не случится очередной апокалипсис, то мозг, загруженный последние дни бюджетом, просто не даст ему полноценно отключиться. Он будет продолжать анализировать каждое сказанное слово и каждого человека, который мог решить судьбу всего МИ-6, всех его подчиненных, долгоиграющих планов. А значит, оставалось последнее средство.

Председатель комитета, Пол Янг, сочувственно похлопал Гарета по плечу:

— Вы сражались как лев. Но не все битвы можно выиграть, Гарет. При первой возможности я верну статьи о модернизации на повторное рассмотрение.

Возможностью называли или заинтересованность ЦРУ в совместной операции, или подготовку к гуманитарной миссии в какой-нибудь очередной горячей точке. Под эти планы всегда выделялись хорошие суммы, часть которых, конечно, можно было сэкономить и перераспределить на другие нужды.

За те несколько лет, что он стоял у руля МИ-6, Гарет неплохо научился этим фокусам. 

Он устало улыбнулся, даже не скрывая своего недовольства.

Пол Янг не ставил, как правило, палки в колеса, и на словах демонстрировал полную поддержку, но целиком Гарет не мог полагаться на него. Как и на остальных членов комитета, назначенных министром на очень короткий срок, до очередных парламентских выборов. Гарет мог полагаться только на себя, к тому же он сам был когда-то в роли председателя этого комитета и поэтому мог предугадать, как пройдет то или иное совещание. И подстраховаться. Например, знать, что к бюджету всегда возникают вопросы, и запросить больше. Сформировать его так, чтобы комитет в пух и прах разнес ненужные инициативы и не трогал те, что были жизненно важны.

Пол Янг позволил себе закончить речь, и Гарет наконец-то простился со всеми. Пока он срочно никому не понадобился, быстро добрался до своей машины. Достал телефон, который использовал только в таких случаях, — один контакт, зашифрованный канал. И написал всего два слова: «Я свободен».

Он не успел завести мотор, как телефон ожил. Гарет вставил гарнитуру в ухо перед тем, как принять звонок.

— Голоден? — спросил на том конце трубки Кью.

— В прямом и переносном смыслах этого слова, — улыбнулся Гарет.

— Нажми зеленую кнопку около датчика скорости.

Гарет так и сделал. Щелкнула автоматическая блокировка дверей, завелся мотор, руль чуть повернулся влево.

— Я настроил автопилот, — пояснил Кью, и Гарет задался вопросом, не установил ли тот камеру в его автомобиле. — Адрес в памяти машины, с учетом пробок будешь на месте через сорок минут. Как раз подадут ужин. Тебе нужна белая комната.

Гарет не успел спросить, когда подъедет Кью, как тот продолжил:

— Начинай без меня, я задерживаюсь.

— Мне казалось, что рабочий день давно закончен.

— Скажи это моему начальству! — с чувством произнес Кью. 

Гарет на это лишь приподнял бровь.

— Да-да, считается, что я робот, которому не нужны сон и еда, только вилка и розетка. Расслабь галстук. 

Гарет не шелохнулся, но произнес:

— Так пойдет?

— Расслабь узел галстука!

Значит, в машине все же стоит камера. Или Кью его так хорошо изучил?

Гарет послушно ослабил галстук. Под ложечкой заныло от голода. И ожидания.

— И расстегни ворот. — Гарет и тут подчинился. Бюджет отступал на задний план. — Мне нравится, как выглядит твоя шея. Впрочем, ключицы и плечи тоже.

— Мне раздеться до пояса?

— Потерпи до белой комнаты.

Иногда Гарету казалось, что Кью не понимает не только сарказм, но и обычные человеческие эмоции.

— Так что это за место сегодня?

— Гостиница. Проверенная.

— Белая комната? Это случайно не люкс для новобрачных?

У Кью, гения в технике, мог иногда сбоить вкус. Но, к счастью, не в этот раз.

— Нет, гостиная в апартаментах. 

— Чья очередь платить?

— Уже оплаченная бронь для одной операции, которая сорвалась. Я подумал, чего номеру пропадать?

— Угу, а про злоупотребление служебным положением не подумал?

— Про это будет думать мой начальник, если узнает, чего никогда не случится.

Гарет глубоко вздохнул.

— Кью, я твой начальник. И я уже в курсе.

— Про-сти-те, но я разве разговариваю со своим начальником? — протянул Кью премерзким тоном так, что у Гарета внутри все сжалось от предвкушения. — Мой начальник звонит с другого номера.

Машина остановилась около здания, имитирующего викторианский стиль. Дверь открыл швейцар, спасая Гарета от необходимости отвечать. Его без лишних слов проводили в апартаменты, где со входа в глаза бросался красиво сервированный стол. Официант с тележки переставил на стол накрытое блюдо и ведерко с шампанским, а Гарет дал понять, что прислуживать не надо. Поесть он способен и сам. В одиночестве.

— Сними пиджак.

Ну, почти в одиночестве, с Кью в гарнитуре. Гарет даже проверять не стал, есть ли тут камера — просто снял пиджак и повесил на спинку стула.

— Галстук тоже.

Гарет развязал галстук. 

— Положи на стол. Справа от ножа. И приятного аппетита.

— Благодарю. Может, расскажешь, чем ты таким занят, что отказываешься от Magret de canard aux pruneaux confits et pommes Lyonnaise?

— Я не могу, у тебя нет доступа. Начальство меня уволит, если я открою рот.

Кью очень топорно делал вид, что у него роман с кем-то вне МИ-6, и это порядком начинало раздражать. Поэтому Гарет принялся за утку с черносливом и засахаренными яблоками. Блюдо не было венцом творения шеф-повара, даже в Лондоне встречались места, где готовили утку вкуснее, но, учитывая голод, Гарет не жаловался.

Едва он закончил, как Кью снова заговорил:

— Десерт нужно заслужить. Я хочу, чтобы ты разделся.

— Полностью? — Гарет промокнул губы салфеткой.

— Оставь только одну рубашку. Расстегнутой.

— Может, дождаться тебя?

— Если будешь и дальше препираться, то меня точно не дождешься.

— Ты сегодня особенно мерзкий.

— Пока не особенно.

И Кью был прав. Однажды он заставил Гарета раздеться и принять душ, вставить анальный вибратор, которым Кью мог управлять удаленно, и пообещал приехать, если Гарет подрочит на камеру. И так и не приехал. Однако от разноплановых ощущений, расхождения слов и поступков Кью, собственной злости и удовлетворения, Гарет полностью смог отпустить себя. Так что в итоге он просто смирился.

— Завяжи галстуком глаза.

Гарет поджал губы, но выполнил и эту команду.

— Встань, убери стул. Облокотись на стол.

Гарет представлял, как неуместно и глупо выглядит. Ему стало еще больше не по себе, когда дверь открылась и кто-то вошел.

— Пока я в пути, тебя разогреет официант, — пообещал Кью.

«Э, так мы не договаривались», — хотел сказать Гарет, но сзади подошли и легким пинком ботинка раздвинули ему ноги. Ладонь легла ему между лопатками, надавливая, так буднично и привычно, что стало интересно, что это за отель такой и официант. И как его, Гарета Мэллори, так легко и не по-детски развели.

Но официант вжикнул молнией брюк и зашуршал упаковкой. Хорошо, пусть будет официант и безопасный секс.

Так и ловятся на уступках. Примерно такое же Гарет иногда устраивал комитету. Не согласны на эту операцию, но с вот этим и этим — отлично, работаем.

Давление на спину усилилось, вынуждая Гарета лечь на стол. Кончик рукоятки ножа впился в бок, и локтем он зацепил тарелку. Накрахмаленная скатерть для голого паха была жестковатой.

А потом он почувствовал, как в него осторожно входят, что вызывало дополнительный дискомфорт.

— Ты удивительно прекрасен, — произнес хрипло Кью, и его голос оказал эффект смазки и галлюциногена, потому что Гарету показалось, что с ним в комнате не незнакомец, и дискомфорта как и не бывало.

Рука со спины скользнула к затылку, чужие пальцы дернули его за волосы. Одновременно Гарет почувствовал, что толчки усилились. Его трахали быстро и грубо, как что-то одноразовое, едва ли заслуживающее внимание. Удовлетворить свою страсть и забыть. Честно, без обмана, что помогало снять маску и просто прислушаться к своей физиологии.

А его телу нравилось происходящее. И этот внезапный стол, неудобный со всех точек зрения, и посторонний человек, и Кью, наблюдающий за ними. Кью, который все это организовал и дал Гарету в кои-то веки перевести дух и ни за что не отвечать.

Даже за собственный оргазм.

— Не сейчас! — коротко бросил Кью.

Если ему, Гарету, порой до смерти нужно передать кому-то бразды правления, то неужели у Кью мало ответственности, раз хочется обратного? Об этом интересно будет подумать потом, во время ежегодной оценки персонала.

Его случайный партнер по сексу приближался к разрядке, чего Гарет, несмотря на в целом приятные ощущения, не мог сказать о себе. Но тут снова открылась дверь.

Он почувствовал, как у него поджались все ягодичные мышцы. 

— Это десерт, — успокаивающим тоном произнес Кью.

Гарет не мог видеть, но слышал, как кто-то подошел к столу, что-то передвинул на нем и не спеша вышел вон. Щелкнула дверь, и Гарет снова остался наедине со своим незнакомцем, который даже не прервался, будто они не трахались, а пили во время смены блюд.

Он почти лег на Гарета, и тот почувствовал своей кожей мягкий твид. И чужое дыхание около левого уха.

Погодите-ка. Гарнитура у него в правом ухе. А про десерт Кью отчетливо сказал в левое.

— Пора, — еле разборчиво произнес Кью. И это Гарет точно услышал обоими ушами.

Умопомрачение. Гарет, разумеется, употреблял это слово в нужном контексте, но физиологически никогда и близко не подходил к такому состоянию. До сегодняшнего вечера.

Последние секунды стерлись из памяти: его реакция на слова, на то, как гарнитура звякнула о тарелку, а галстук развязался, и Кью его откинул в сторону; как он мычал и кусал свое предплечье, изливаясь на белую скатерть в белой комнате. Как Кью сел на стул и потянул его за собой, к себе на колени. Худой и нескладный Кью. К себе на колени.

Это все было бы неловко, будь Гарету не все равно. Но он находился в счастливом состоянии, когда даже королева Англии могла бы войти — нет, впрочем, любой, кроме нее! — и он бы не дернулся привести себя в порядок.

Рубашка, конечно, смялась и пропиталась потом. Между ног текло, прямо на темные брюки Кью. Но и на это Гарет плевать хотел.

— Привет, — он лениво улыбнулся Кью.

— Привет, — очень осторожно проговорил Кью и лизнул его висок. — Десерт?

— Я его уже получил.

Кью ответил ему странным взглядом. И неуклюже провел ладонью по спине, под рубашкой.

— Ты потрясающий, — произнес он после недолгой паузы. — Я до сих пор не могу поверить, как мне повезло. Даже интересно, с чего бы.

Но Гарету было интересно другое. Не то чтобы здесь и сейчас он волновался об огласке, но привычка собирать информацию никуда не пропала.

— Так десерт на самом деле приносили, мне не почудилось?

— Приносили. — Кью поправил очки. — Tarte aux fraises.

В другой момент акцент Кью был бы невыносим. Но сейчас он показался очень милым. Как настоящую жемчужину украшает какой-либо изъян, так и несовершенство Кью делало его еще привлекательнее.

— Официант ничего не расскажет, можешь мне поверить. Я хорошо изучил его досье. А если попробует...

— И снова злоупотребление служебным положением?

— Досье я изучал из дома, — обиженно произнес Кью.

Гарет притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Долгим, чувственным поцелуем. Он давно выяснил, что поцелуи неплохо заменяют сигареты. 

В каждой клеточке тела чувствовалась приятная истома, и в общем и целом посткоитальная близость не была неприятна.

— Тут можно остаться на ночь, — словно читая его мысли, произнес Кью.

Гарет покачал головой.

— Доберусь до дома. Нажму твою зеленую кнопку, и пусть автопилот меня везет. А дома отключу всё. На восемь или десять часов.

— Хорошего по чуть-чуть?

— Именно. Чтобы не приедалось.

— Или чтобы не узнала жена?

Гарет снова удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Гм, жена в курсе моей бисексуальности с Итона. Ну и людям моего возраста положено преодолевать кризис с молодыми партнерами. Поэтому вряд ли ее чем-то удивишь. Но с чего вдруг такой вопрос?

Кью задумчиво провел указательным пальцем по лицу Гарета, очерчивая скулу.

— С того, что у меня шансы найти кого-то такого же потрясающего стремятся к нулю. 

— Что за глупости. Ты молодой, симпатичный парень. У тебя не должно быть недостатка в выборе.

— Ага. Только мало кому приятно слушать ложь про работу. И молчание — тоже мало кому нравится. Это с тобой я могу не говорить о делах. Ну и людей, которые будут терпеть мои капризы, не так-то просто найти.

Гарет поднялся, потягиваясь. Потянулся за вещами.

— Если не секрет, что это тебе дает? Зачем тебе нужна постоянная головная боль: готовить место, сценарий, ждать моего звонка или сообщения? Неужели на работе не надоедает вечный контроль?

— Контроль? Над нашим обычным бардаком? Сбежавшими психами-бывшими агентами, поездами метро, вирусами, заговорами, атаками в сердце Лондона? — Кью поднялся тоже. — Да я даже не пытаюсь контролировать тот хаос, в который вечно попадаю, особенно когда дело касается директив М и дел некоего ноль-ноль-семь. Кстати, он в очередном запое.

— Ну, у каждого свой способ расслабиться. — Гарет приподнял подбородок Кью, чтобы приободрить. — Только наш более здоровый.

Кью воспринял это по-своему. Прижался к Гарету и носом потерся об адамово яблоко.

— Да Бонд вообще не умеет расслабляться, — пробормотал он. — Оставайся. Дома скажешь, что задержался с подчиненным. И почти не соврешь.

— Да мне и не нужно. В Лондоне я живу один.

— А как же жена? — глухо спросил Кью.

Не хотелось ему подыгрывать, но Гарет счел нужным сказать правду. Тем более объятия не были чем-то неприятным.

— Она предпочитает Глостершир и путешествия. Кажется, сейчас она где-то в районе мыса Новой Надежды. 

Кью отстранился. Он слишком довольно улыбался, но голос вышел жалобный.

— Тем более, оставайся.

Можно было бы устоять, но не все битвы выигрываются, в конце концов. Гарет отпустил свои вещи, не глядя, куда они упадут. Притянул Кью к себе — непорядок конечно, тот все еще был одет.

— Ты же не заставишь меня пожалеть об этом?

— Обещаю, — кивнул Кью с явным энтузиазмом.

И Гарет действительно не пожалел.


End file.
